


Against the Wall

by made_of_might (letsgostealafandom)



Series: And I Have Touched the Sky [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, i thought i'd get maybe five drabbles and be done, that... that is not happening, whoops, you guys this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/made_of_might
Summary: Lena was a Luthor. She knew good things didn't last.





	Against the Wall

The world stopped for a moment as they stared at each other. Kara's eyes were wide and so blue and _so_ frightened. Lena understood that fear. She was a Luthor. She was the last person on Earth who Kara- _Supergirl_ would want to know her secret identity. Any Super would be afraid of the power she would have with that simple knowledge. Lena understood, so why did it feel like something had ripped open inside her?

Another shot—the bullet ricocheted off a wall—and Kara was pushing her behind a dumpster even as she whipped off her glasses and the elastic holding her ponytail. She shook out her hair, the tiny sliver of sunlight in the alley making it seem like she was softly glowing. For a moment, Lena couldn’t breathe.

"Oh jeez," Kara muttered when another shot blew a chunk of brick out of the wall just on the other side of the dumpster. She blurred for a moment, then thrust a pile of clothing and her glasses into Lena's hands. "Hold these. And call 911!"

She took off, in the opposite direction from where the shots were coming from. Lena wondered if she'd be back at all.


End file.
